School Day's
by Shinobi Ninja Ayane
Summary: KogaxAyame MirokuxSango inuxKag Basically all in highschool friends since pre-school please read!its gonna be funny please please read!
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha walked down the road he had been traveling for months now he was finally back in town. Especially since he had to go through so much crap. First it was that guy with the yellow bandanna that was like everywhere he was always asking him for directions. and kept shouting about someplace called "Jusenkyo". Than that crazy chick Kikyo who wanted him the join some cult called "The Spider" and some stupid blond haired monk he met in Shangri-la that almost shot him saying something that he was sent by some guy named Kougaiji. But finally he was back. He could tell her what he couldn't tell her when he was little. What he couldn't tell her since he had to move. Inuyasha lowered his head toward the ground the back pack on his shoulder's was heavy and he had been walking for day's he just wanted to sleep. But inuyasha wasn't any poor boy being a prince had its advantage's he could afford to buy an apartment and attend high school here. He would find her and tell her no matter what. ******Back In Steel Angel High School******** "Ah come on Ayame"Koga looked into the girls pure green eye's. "Koga i said no"she said as she turned to face Sango. "just alittle bit"Koga reached for her. "Koga i said NO!"she yelled he lowered his face toward her's so they were only inches apart.Ayame blushed deeply."give it to me Ayame"his blue eyes stared directly at her. he moved his hand quickly and..................................... snathced the chocolate muffin from her hand(hey what do you think he was doing tsk tsk dirty minded people) "Koga give it back!"Ayame pouted at her stolen muffin. "no way been feening to eat this all day"he took a bite." "so have i!now give it!"she reached for it but missed as he quickly moved back. "would you give her the muffin! stop acting like a little child"Sango said she had been looking at there little episode. "no way"he took another bite.mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm this is good"he smiled at Ayame. "it should!i mean i made it"she blushed. "what?'Koga was cut of by some one elbowing him in the side."eating Ayame's home cooking eh?isnt that something a husband should be doing?"Miroku teased as he sat next to Sango.Koga almost choked on the muffin at the word husband.Ayame blushed and punched Miroku in the shoulder. "Ow hey hey im a lover not a fighter.right Sango?he rubbed her butt. "HENTAI!"she slapped him. "Like id marry a tomboy like Ayame"Koga added as she finished the mufin(sounds like somethin Ranma would say doesnt it) "than why did you finish the muffin?"Sango couldnt help but butt in and ask. Koga blushed slightly but turned away to hide it, "watcha talking bout? i ate it cause i was hungry" Miroku and Sango exchanged glance's "sure you were"they said in unison "whatever"Koga went in line to get lunch.he could feel his heart pounding quickly.what the hell?why am i so embarraseed?i got over my crush on ayame years ago.he shoke his head an got his tray. "do you guys always gotta do that?"Ayame aked "we didnt do nothin."Sango sensed Mirokus hand heading towrd her and slapped it away. "Sango's right its not are fault that you two cant say what you really feel about eachother. "f-f-eel about eachother?"Ayame tried hard not to blush."we are just best friends we all have been since pre-school. "yeah i seem to recall the day we all met you and Koga you guys wound up fightting over a muffin.sound familar?" "oh shut up sango"Ayame rolled her eye's Miroku went over to Ayame "i recall events from that day to.and Koga saying something" "dont you guys star-"Ayame said they always brought this up. Sango and Miroku went back to back got sparkly eyed and made a chibi voice kinda of sound"he said and we quote Ayame dont worry about anything ill always be here to defend and protect you.then he gave you a purple Ayame flower blushed than ran off."the two laughed. "how adoreble was that?"Sango asked her "you guys......" "i told you i was high that day"Koga interupted. "you were 6"Miroku added "so?" "oh come on"Miroku rolled his eyes at Koga. "if only you would do that for her again Koga"Sango said "it would be so romantic" "puh-lease id only do that for my woman."he added a girl came up and handed each of them a flyer. "school festival dance?"Miroku looked at the piece of paper. "how corny is that why would any body want to got to actually come back to school if they didnt have to just to dance"Koga crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the garbge. "I agree"Ayame nodded as she sat on top of the table. "you just dont wanna go cause you cant dance."Miroku said to Koga. "i can to dance!" "yeah right and im Pretear."he chuckled as he moved back before Koga's punch hit him. "and why dont you wanna go Ayame?"he turned to her. "thats true why dont you wanna go?" "none of your damn buisness!"she yelled at the two.she got off the table and left the lunch room. "touchy touchy."they looked back at Koga.he had a serious look on his face, Sango and Miroku looked at eachother puzzled.  
  
*thank you for reading my first ever koga ayame fanfic.please review please please I beg you.if you don't review I wont do anymore chapter's. telll me if its good and I should continue.please do not flame.* 


	2. Roomate And memories

-sorry that the last chapter was so hard to read I will try harder to make this one more readable I haven't updated in a long time. and am sorry for that.(ive been lately obsessed with DNAngel and making a Dark and Riku fic for the show.) but now its on to chapter 2!!!please enjoy and remember reviews are good, like a piece of cake or a muffin ahem(sorry am a little hungry at the moment.)but i'll stop blabbering and will get on with the chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2:Roomate?And memories  
  
"sorry no vacancy"  
  
"no more rooms"  
  
"sorry there isn't any more space"  
  
its what Inuyasha had been hearing all day "out of this whole frickin town there's not one place I can rent! where the hell am I suppose to sleep?"  
  
Inuyasha could've taken a limo over here or even taken his private jet over here. but why didn't he? He had run out on his father and brother. being the prince his father wanted him to marry so he wouldn't have to worry about them since he was really old, and close to death. Inuyasha didn't like leaving his father but he had to. his father had really wanted him to date some one and even-. Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when he looked up and saw a "roommate wanted" sign.  
  
"finally! it may not be my own place but I least I won't sleep on the streets." he entered the building.  
  
=Back with Koga and co.=  
  
"Where do ya guys wanna go?" Koga asked  
  
"Am not really sure. What do you think Miroku?" Sango looked back and asked Miroku.  
  
"I dunno. What do you think Ayame?"  
  
"............"  
  
"Ayame?" Miroku asked again  
  
"Hello!" Koga yelled at her  
  
Ayame snapped out of her daze "huh wha?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango asked her concerned.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing. Just someone.............."  
  
Koga stopped suddenly and quickly ran back to her so they were face-to-face "some one? "Koga's voice had kinda a high-pitched screech to it. "Who?"  
  
"Its none of your business"  
  
"Hmm" Miroku started Koga turned his attention to Miroku."  
  
"Maybe Ayame has a secret boyfriend she hasn't told us about"  
  
"Her? No way" Koga turned away and started walking  
  
"What do you mean no way? You think am not capable of having a boyfriend?!  
  
"no its not that –"he was cut of by Ayame.  
  
"you think am not pretty enough to have a boyfriend!"  
  
"not its just- "  
  
"what do you do think am not capable of having someone go out with me?" Ayame looked angrily into Koga's eye's she grabbed the collar around his shirt "is that what you think?" her voiced softened completely.  
  
"Ayame..."  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at the two.(they weren't really sure what to do)  
  
"Ayame what's wrong?" Koga looked at her.-she's taking that comment way to personally-  
  
"I don't know....I have a feeling that I'll always be..." she let go of Koga's shirt and ran off.  
  
"Ayame!" Koga, Miroku and Sango screamed.  
  
-I can't stop now they'll start asking me whole bunch of questions. and it's all be cause of this stupid school dance bringing back these damn memories ......  
  
Koga looked stunned. "Ayame..."he started to run after her.  
  
Miroku was about to run after him when Sango stopped him "don't the two have to sort this out"  
  
"what are you talking about? something's obviously troubling her. we have to talk to her."  
  
"Miroku something's happened that we don't know about. Koga is the only one who knows. we should let those two talk it out together" Sango looked seriously at Miroku  
  
"but...."Miroku stopped "your right"  
  
"Ayame !!Ayame stop!!!" Koga ran after her.  
  
"Koga just leave me alone!" Ayame screamed half sobbing she tripped over a rock and fell flat on the ground. Koga ran over to her kneeled down to help pick her up. Ayame buried her head in Koga's shoulder and started to sob.  
  
"Ayame..."he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Aloud clap of thunder was heard as it started to rain.  
  
back with Inuyasha and his hunt for an apartment  
  
Inuyasha made his way up the stairs. he finally got up to the apartment to where the guy was looking for a roommate.  
  
"3j this is the place" Inuyasha said as he rang the doorbell.  
  
"just a minute." the guy inside the house called. he started to hear a woman talking and feet shuffling.  
  
Inuyasha waited......and waited the door finally opened to reveal a beautiful brunette girl giggling with her hair messed up. she came out the door.  
  
"ill see ya later Krad call me" she walked toward the elevator.  
  
Then a handsome long blonde haired man made his way to the door.  
  
"ill call you later honey" he winked at the girl who smiled, blew him a kiss and made her way into the elevator.  
  
The young man looked back at Inuyasha "can I help you?"  
  
"uh yeah, I heard you were looking for a roommate?"  
  
"that's right" the man nodded "the rents $800.00 spilt down the middle, interested?"  
  
Inuyasha handed the $400 .00 to the man and walked right past him.  
  
-Whoa, kid must be a rich boy all in 50's!-  
  
"dude you cant just move in just cause you have the money."  
  
Inuyasha threw another 400.00 at the man, and found the empty room and threw his things in it. he looked back at the man "you were saying?  
  
"I-I was saying...."he looked down at the money "welcome roomy, my names Krad Angel"  
  
"hey, names Inuyasha"  
  
-Inuyasha, where have I heard that name before?-  
  
"well welcome" he through a key at Inuyasha" that's the key to the house and as you can see everything in this apartment is extremely expensive so don't break anything."  
  
Inuyasha looked around it was true everything looked expensive the furniture the painting the sculpture's just everything.  
  
"how could you afford all this?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"I work which is more than I could say for you. how does a brat like you get money like this?" Krad asked suspicious on how such a young boy like this could get a hold of such green.  
  
"simple am a prince, night" he closed the door to his room.  
  
Krad looked at the closed door -you mean he's the missing prince!?-

* * *

Wolf Demon Ukyo Hibiki: Again I apologize for taking so long to write chapter 2.in the future I will try to be quicker on typing them.  
  
Krad: Damn right you'll be quicker! making me come out in the 2 chapter how lame. i shouldve been in the first one!  
  
Wolf Demon Ukyo Hibiki: I didn't even know about you when I typed the first one! Krad: whatever.  
  
Wolf Demon Ukyo Hibiki: for anyone who doesn't know who Krad is. Krad is actually from the show DNAngel(show im currently obbssed with)I don't write a lot of things with Krad in it.  
  
Krad: which is why her other Fanfic sucks.  
  
Wolf Demon Ukyo Hibiki: Shut up! as I was saying since I don't write a lot about him ,and since he is one of my Favorite character's I decided to add him to the fic. and the brunette woman is from another Fanfic im planning on doing(also a DNAgel one)look forward to chapter 3 of school day's soon.(and read my other Fanfic "There's only you Dark"its in the DNAngel section)  
  
Krad: which sucks! cause im not mentioned!  
  
Wolf Demon Ukyo Hibiki: anywayz please review! remember no reviews no new chapter. till then see ya 


End file.
